Darkness Rises
by AnnDarkwater92
Summary: Alduin is no more and the Empire ended to be victorious. With her destiny fulfilled the Dragonborn returns to Riften. But soon she receives a message from Winterhold's Academy which asks her to help recieve some relic. And as if that wasn't enough there are rumors of a dragon terrorising southern lands of Whiterun. And it is said its presence causes flora to wither and die


He kneeled in front of them, chained and humiliated. The council consisted of nine High Dragon Priests of Skyrim : Hevnoraak, Krosis, Morokei, Nahkriin, Rahgot, Otar the Mad, Nahkriin, Vokun and Volsung . But because of unusual circumstances three dragon representatives were chosen to oversee the trial. Their names were: Volbur, Vulonah and Zilfvrii. The first to spoke was Morokei.

-Did you think we would not find out of your little rebellion_?_- He asked in Dovahzul, his voice mocking.

- Morokei… Arrogant and blind as always. I am surprised you did not end up with dagger in your back yet.

He couldn't see the priest's expression behind the mask but knowing him it was probably twisted with anger. Suddenly a lightning bolt was shot. While the prisoner was screaming in pain he rest of High Priests looked at Morokei. None of them tried to stop him. Then a deep voice spoke.

-Enough! Morokei , has mock of worm get better of you? This is not execution yet! First we will decide his fate then we punish him. Stop it or meet my wrath!

Though reluctantly the priest listened.

-Forgive me master, my tempers get better of me...

Volbur narrowed his emerald eyes but didn't spoke again.

-So now that you are done playing games what's council's decision?-Asked Vulonah.

-Death!- said Hevnoraak.

And the rest fallowed. All except Morokei who sat silent, apparently in a deep thought.

-And what of you, Morokei ? You have not decided yet. - Asked Zilfrii.

The High Priest raised his head and spoke

-Why to punish him by death sentence? Should he not suffer for supporting this absurd little rebellion? We know how some nord hate our dragon masters , so let's use it against their supporter. Let's make him a man doomed to be imprisoned in draconic body for eternity.

The dragons looked surprised and the council members started to murmur.

-But won't it make him even more powerful?__- Asked Otar the Mad and Morokei shook his head.

-We will bound him to this place, soon it will be filled with bloodlust traitors and in case he somehow survives with passing centuries his mind shall become more animal like. Then our enemy will be no more.

Volbur's laugh echoed in chamber.

-Cruel, I like it. Falling into depth of despair because of vision of becoming an animal for entity. Tortured by this thought until his mind is no more.

And soon the scream of disdain slowly changed into a mournful roar...

****

_**Skyrim 4E 201**_

It was dawn when she finally reached Riften and despite her tiredness she smiled upon the familiar sight of city's walls. She dismounted Raven and walked toward city gate. It was still closed as the city was still asleep but there always were guards on flanks. As she was approaching the gate a voice shouts:  
-Halt! State your business High Elf !- She looked up and saw an archer with a bow ready to shoot.

- I'm no stranger, sir! In fact I'm a well-known citizen. Name's Aelure Tohrthaal, Dragonborn!  
The guard hesitated but didn't lower the weapon.

- Dragonborn?! And do you have any proof of you being the legendary hero, elf?  
Aelure rolled her eyes. But tried to remain as calm as possible.  
- Do you really want a proof from me this badly? Fine but waking up the Jarl and citizens will cause you a lot of problems.

Saying this she turned on her heel and looking into the morning sky shout:

- _Fus Ro Dah__**!**_

She turned to face a dumbfounded guard. But before he could do or say anything a second guard appeared. This time it was city's Guard Captain Undvlaf Red-Hunter. And judging from his expression he was really annoyed. He stopped rapidly upon seeing Aelure.

- For Akatosh's sake! Dragonborn, did you really have to wake up the entire city?

- I tried to enter the city quietly but this moron over there wouldn't let me in.- She stated calmly, pointing at the guard.

- Drakar, Balmnwulf open this bloody gate! And as for you Sjomoor, you will come with me, uderstood?!  
- Y-yes sir!- Answered Sjomoor.

The gates soon opened and she walked in. When she was walking past the two guards one of them spoke.

- You have to forgive him, mistress. He's not from Skyrim...

- It's fine, I understand. But leave me alone for now I'm tired and I long for a rest.- She growled.

- Of course...

She quickened her pace as soon the streets would be filled with awakened people. She turned into a narrow path, east from Riften's Hall of the Dead. She entered the small cemetery and headed toward a niche containing a white sarcophagus. A hidden passage appeared. She descended down a hatch and entered Ragged Falgon's Cistern. She nearly jumped as someone suddenly spoke.

- By gods, lass! You have finally arrived, I was starting to worry that either your mission failed or you have succeeded but has fallen along the World-Eater.

She forced a tired smile.

-It's good to finally be at home, Bryn... I've succeeded and Alduin is no more but... I standing in front of you allowed you to guess it already. - She managed a soft chuckle.- But I suspect his defeat might be temporary...- She added with a grim smile.

- What do you mean?

- You do know that as Dragonborn I have an ability to absorb souls of fallen dragons, right? Problem with Alduin was... is... that upon his defeat I wasn't able to absorb his soul. Upon his death he just... dissolved.

- But his dead and that's what matters.- Said another, this time female, voice and just then she noticed Vex and Delvin standing slightly behind Brynjolf. She was surprised she didn't noticed the two thieves before.

- Vex's right, it's time to celebrate not to worry whether Alduin survived or not. If he did you can't help it. You did what had to be done and his next return shall be the battle of our descendants. - Said Delvin. - And tomorrow night we shall celebrate your victory, boss.

She couldn't help but smile.

- You're right. Tomorrow night we shall celebrate, I could use some break. Brynjolf, could you bring me the latest business correspondences later, please?

- Shure thing, lass. Now, go rest.


End file.
